When i see you
by anggienyan
Summary: WARNING : OOC & Typo s Kisah berawal dari sebuah double Faustus Contract. Contract antara Sebastian Michaelis seorang Butler Earl Ciel Phantomhive dan Maid dari Lady Elizabeth Ethel Midford Lizzy yaitu Paula menjadi cinta yang begitu mengharukan? abis baca jangan lupa Review ya :3 #ditabok


''Sebastian !'' terdengar suara seorang Earl yang masih sangat muda di ruang kerjanya .

''Hai, Bocchan ?'', tak lama kemudian seseorang (bukan ! Dia demon bukan orang/manusia) datang ke Ruangan tersebut . Tidak lain adalah Sebastian Michaelis. Skillfull Butler dan Demon yg mengajukan kontrak dengan Earl Ciel Phantomhive demi Jiwa untuk dia makan.

''Sebastian , aku ingin mengadakan pertemuan dengan para bangsawan di Inggris, karna ada sesuatu yang ingin ku selidiki. Jadi, bisakah kau menyiapkan makanan-makanan dan minuman untuk besok?''

''tentu saja bocchan , itu hal mudah bagi saya'' , dengan santainya dia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum , dan ciel hanya menoleh dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

.

.

.

ESOK PAGINYA

.

.

.

.

''Sebastian-san ~ !'' , terdengar suara berisik dari seorang maid bernama Meirin dan berlari ke arahnya di halaman belakang

''ada apa ?''

''Piringnya mau pakai motif yang mana ?'' , dia bertanya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya

''oh , anda ambil yg motif France aja ya ! Oh iya yang lain sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya?''

''etto, mereka lagi mengerjakannya''

''oh baiklah'' , tak lama setelah itu Ciel memanggil namanya lagi dari kamarnya. Sebastian pun langsung menuju kesana . Ternyata Ciel ingin disiapkan bajunya untuk Acara pertemuan nanti . Tak lama setelah Ciel mandi , ciel langsung menuju ke ruangan dimana tempat pertemuan para bangsawan berkumpul . Ciel menyuruh Sebastian untuk menyambut para Tamu yang datang .

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian ...

.

.

.

Tamu pertama dari keluarga Midford datang. Keluarga Midford yang berisikan Alexis Midford, Francess Midford (adik dari Vincent Phantomhive ayahnya Ciel) , Edward Midford , dan Elizabeth Midford (Lizzy) dan maidnya Paula datang lebih awal di banding tamu tamunya yg lain.

''Hello sebastian '', sahut Madam Francess midford yg diiringi juga senyum dari Alexis Midford dan Edward Midford

''hello tuan dan nyonya'' , dia menyapa kembali sambil membukukukan tubuhnya sebagai rasa hormat

''Sebastian , ciel dimana ya ?'', dengan manjanya tunangannya ciel itu bertanya.

''Bocchan, sedang ada di ruang utama nona''

''oh aku kesana ya'', lizzy pun berlari dan di ikuti oleh maidnya Paula . Lizzy pun menoleh

''Paula , mendingan kamu bantu sebastian di dapur , aku tidak apa apa kok''

''oh baik lady '' , senyum manis paula menjawab majikannya membuat Sebastian terdiam sejenak.

_Saya sering bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan ini , tapi baru kali ini dia akan dekat dengan saya. Dia manusia yang lembut , apa jiwanya lezat?_

''Sebastian-san , jadi apa yang bisa saya bantu disini ?'' sahutannya paula membuat sebastian terkaget.

''Tidak usah nona paula , biar saya aja yang melakukan hal ini '' , dengan senyumnya dia menjawab hal itu sementara terdengar suara Ledakan dari Dapur

BLAM !

_Huh ! Apa lagi ini ! pasti ini ulah trio bodoh itu._

Sebastian pun lari menuju ke dapur dan paula mengikutinya. Sesampai dari sana, dapur hangus & berantakan tak karuan . Dan trio baka itu hanya cengengesan aja disana . Sebastian pun hanya menghela nafas melihat ini .

''ano, bisakah saya membantu?'' , sahut paula yang ingin sekali membantu . sebastian tidak bisa mengelak lagi walaupun hal ini sebenernya bisa dia lakukan sendiri . Akhirnya sebastian menyetujuinya . Mereka kembali membereskan dapur dan memasak kembali masakan yang rusak . Tak sengaja sebastian melihat Paula yang mengiris bawang dengan menangis .

''anda tidak apa apa nona paula ? Anda menangis begitu '' tanya sebastian dengan nada khawatir

''ah tidak apa apa sebastian-san , saya memang suka begini haha '' sejenak paula tertawa sejak saat itu sebastian menatapnya penuh

_Dia manusia yang ramah , tapi kenapa saya merasa ada jiwa kesepian, kegelapan dan kesedihan menyelimutinya..._

''Paula-san, tolong ambilkan aku piring itu ya '', sahut meirin sambil tunjuk lemari piring dan paula mengambilnya dan melanjutkan mengiris bawang. Kemudian itu meirin juga mengambilnya dan tak sengaja dia tersandung dan menabrak paula hingga terjatuh dan menubruk badan sebastian .

''AHHH ! Maaf sebastian-san ! '' , paula minta maaf dan masih dalam keadaan saling menindih satu sama lain .

''tidak apa apa nona'' dengan senyum ia menjawab itu dan dia tak sadar tangannya masih tertekan dada paula yang besar dan paula melihatnya , parahnya sebastian sudah jeda 5 detik tidak melepaskan tangannya yg tertindih dada paula . Paula pun kesal dan menaparnya .

''HENTAI !'' , paula pun beranjak dari dirinya dan pergi dari tempat dengan wajah yang memerah . Sebastian hanya bisa terdiam

_Dia ... Manusia kedua yang menampar saya setelah Bocchan_

beberapa jeda detik kemudian sebastian pun meninggalkan dapur , untungnya masakan sudah selesai semua . Karna ini ulah dari trio baka itu sebastian pun langsung menatap mereka sinis dan pergi dari tempat . Disaat dia melewati ruang dimana para tamu berkumpul , tak sengaja dia meliat masternya si ciel yang dipeluk oleh lizzy tunanganya. Sebastian mengalihkan pandangannya dan terus berjalan mencari Paula untuk minta maaf . Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali meminta maaf.

sepanjang ruangan yang dia datangi tidak menemukan paula , yang ada malah ketemu Ranmao dan Lau yang sedang berciuman di sudut ruangan. Sebastian hanya menatap mereka dari kejauhan

_Kenapa semua pasangan manusia melakukan hal itu ? Apa itu lezat juga? _

Sejenak dia berfikir dan kemudian dia pergi melanjutkan mencari paula . Sebastian pun mencoba mencari diluar rumah.

''kamu mau makanan nyan ?'' , terdengar suara mungil dihalaman belakang . Ternyata itu adalah Paula yang sedang memberi makan.

_Dia menyukai kucing ? Menarik ..._

sebastian hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan dan kemudian dia menghampirinya .

''Nona Paula , maafkan atas kelancangan saya tadi'', dengan wajah rasa menyesal hingga membukukan diri sampai membuat paula menoleh.

''ti-tidak apa-apa sebastian-san , justru saya yang harus minta maaf , karna saya spontan menampar anda'' , dengan rasa menyesal juga paula mengucapkanya

''itu wajar nona , haha namanya juga wanita ... Hmm anda suka kucing?''

''iya , aku punya banyak kucing di mansion midford''

''Wah, anda tidak di marahi Madam Francess atau Tuan Alexis ?''

''tidak , mereka mengijinkan saya memelihara mereka'' , sebastian pun terdiam dan merasa agak kesal karna Majikannya tak sama seperti majikanya Paula

''lalu Kapan anda memberi makan kucing-kucing anda?'' , sebastian pun melanjutkan pertanyaannya

''hm malam hari , karna siang saya sibuk , anda suka kucing sebastian-san ?'' , paula kembali bertanya sambil mengusap usap kepala kucing tersebut.

''saya sangat menyukainya nona , mereka hewan yang benar-benar lembut''

''haha , sebastian-san mau liat kucing kucing saya ?''

''tentu saja , tapi kapan saya bisa melihatnya ? Saya bisanya malam setelah bocchan tidur '' , jawab sebastian sambil menghela nafas

''saya juga jam segitu bisanya. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam sebastian-san temui saya di depan gerbang midford mansion?''

''baiklah'' , jawab sebastian dengan senyumanya.

Lalu selama percakapan itu , Ciel memanggil sebastian dan mereka berdua berpisah . Acara Pertemuan para bangsawan inggris akhirnya berakhir .

''Cieeeeeel ~ aku pulang dulu ya'', suara manja lizzy yang memeluknya membuat ciel jadi salah tingkah .

''baiklah ciel , auntie pulang dulu ya '' , sahut madam francess

''ya auntie , hati-hati '' , ciel melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka yang menaiki kereta kuda yang sudah di depan halaman Manor. Sementara Sebastian dan paula saling menatap dan terseyum . Hal itu membuat Ciel , Lizzy , dan Edward bingung.

.

.

.

Malam harinya

.

.

.

''maaf telat ... Tadi bocchan tiba-tiba minta yang aneh-aneh'' , sahut sebastian dengan nada mengeluh

''tidak apa sebastian-san. mari masuk kedalam'', paula pun membuka gerbang midford mansion dan mengajak sebastian masuk dan menuju ke taman.

''sebastian-san tunggu ya , saya panggil kucing-kucing saya'' , sahut paula yang menoleh kearahnya dan mempersilahkan dia duduk di bangku taman. Sebastian hanya mengangguk dan terseyum sebagai tanda dia menyetujuinya . tiga menit kemudian paula datang membawa 5 ekor kucing di dalam kardusnya.

''wah lucunya ~'', sebastian langsung memeluk para kucing itu dan membuat paula terkaget dengan ekspresinya.

''ano, saya jarang liat pria menyukai kucing seperti anda .. Seberapa besar anda menyukai kucing?'' , tanya paula dengan wajah keheranan

''saya menyukai kucing lebih dari apapun nona paula , didunia saya tak ada seperti ini '', spontan sebastian mengucapkan itu dan membuat paula sempat kaget dengan jawaban itu .

_Astaga ? Kenapa saya keceplosan begini?_

''apa anda bisa menjaga rahasia , tapi anda jangan kaget dengan rahasia saya''

_bodoh ! Kenapa saya malah ingin sekali _

_menceritakan rahasia saya padanya ? _

''saya usahakan tidak kaget sebastian-san , saya percaya anda walaupun anda jahat'', paula tersenyum dengan wajah tak berdosa dan membuat sebastian terdiam.

''baiklah...'' , kemudian sebastian langsung berubah menjadi wujud aslinya yang bertanduk hitam, bertaring,bersayap seperti gagak layaknya iblis. Paula pun terkejut tapi tidak ketakutan .

''anda tidak takut nona?'', tanya sebastian dengan suara geramnya.

''tidak, untuk apa? saya sudah kenal anda .. Saya juga ga tau ntah nasib saya setelah bicara ini pada anda akan menjadi bagaimana...saya pasrah'', dengan tenangnya paula menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tersenyum yang sedikit palsu.

''pasrah? manusia apa anda ini?'' , tanya si demon ini kebingungan

''Keluargaku sudah mati dibunuh mafia , dan cuma aku yang masih hidup . Aku hanya memendam duka dan sakit hati. Mau membalasnya tak ada untungnya juga untukku'', jawabnya dengan senyum kecilnya seakan-akan dia benar-benar pasrah.

_ini kesempatan !_

''Apa anda merasa kesepian ? '' , tanya sebastian yang memulai untuk memancing mangsanya . Dan paula hanya mengangguk sejenak.

''Anda mau menjalin kontrak iblis dengan saya ? permintaan apapun anda bisa minta pada saya''

''termasuk menemaniku biar tidak kesepian?'' , tanya paula dengan rasa ragu.

''tentu saja nona paula , tapi anda harus melerakan jiwa anda untuk saya makan'', jawab sebastian dengan senyum liciknya.

''saya tak peduli nanti jadi bagaimana kehidupan saya setelah menerima kontrak anda , baiklah saya terima'' , dengan pasrahnya paula menjawab hal tersebut dan sebastian pun hanya senyum menyeringai saat mendengarnya.

_Manusia menarik dan lezat ..._

''baiklah , saatnya sekarang membuat tanda kontrak di tubuh , buka baju anda ''

''apa ? ke-kenapa harus buka baju?'', jawab paula panik dan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah merona.

''Anda mau terlihat tanda ini oleh keluarga midford dan bocchan saya? Itu beresiko nona, saya ingin memberi tanda di leher belakang''

''ya tapi kenapa harus sampai buka baju ?'', tanya paula yang masih keheranan dan tak sadar sebastian ada dibelakang tubuhnya.

''anda mau ada noda darah di baju anda'' , bisik suaranya sebastian membuat paula jadi salah tingkah dan paula hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda dia tida setuju.

Akhirnya , paula membuka kancing belakang baju maidnya dengan ekspressi malu dan wajah merah merona . Dia benar benar merasa malu karna ini pertama kalinya dia memperlihatkan tubuhnya pada mahluk lain jenis kelaminya.

''ahhnnn ... '', desah paula saat sebastian menjilati ujung punggungnya hingga pundaknya.

_Hmm , jiwa bertubuh mulus dan berwajah tak berdosa namun memiliki rasa kesedihan yang amat dalam ... saya tak sabar ingin melahapnya..._

kemudian sebastian membuka sarung tangan kanannya dan tangan kanannya tersebut ada api hitam yang siap membakar . Sebastian pun lansung menepukan api itu kebelakang leher paula.

''AAAAAA ! ''

- to be continue -


End file.
